With reference to Program Announcement PA-93-068 (The Human Brain Project: Phase I Feasibility Studies), this application utilizes the R01 mechanism to initiate a collaborative research program between physicists, mathematicians, engineers, computer scientists, health informatics specialists and neuroscientists in four US and three foreign institutions: the University of Minnesota, the Minneapolis VA Medical Center, the University of Chicago, the Massachusetts General Hospital, the Research Institute of Brain and Blood Vessels (Akita, Japan), the University of Copenhagen, and the Technical University of Denmark. The neuroscience collaboration described in this application will focus on (1) the development of linear and non-linear feature extraction techniques which, when applied to SPECT, PET, EEG and fMRI datasets, provide quantitative information about normal and abnormal functional connectivity and (2) the development of methods for utilizing prior information to facilitate the extraction of patterns of functional connectivity. The health informatics collaboration will focus on (1) support for reliable communications and research-related interactions between North American, European and Japanese investigators; (2) development of an object-oriented data management system with links to graphical display and statistical analysis software; (3) development of computer graphics techniques that utilize color to display multidimensional functional data at every point in a 3D structural image and (4) development of a public-domain X-Windows/IDL-based toolkit for SPECT, PET, MRI and fMRI image manipulation, display, registration and analysis.